Wanna Be Bad
by cidd-chan
Summary: Taranee gets invole with the wrong kinds of people. can the rest of witch save her before her life is turn for the wrost? or is she gonna do it herself?new summary R fer of course drug usage and some sex adn violence and lang. WxTxOC
1. Chapter 1

Damn. Sup y'all what it do!

Been on a little benge lately, by that I mean burning trees. Yea fun 420!! WhOO!!

Anyways during this benge i was also watch W.I.T.C.H. things got a little trippy in fights and other things. finished it and i hella went on a rant on how it should have a 3rd season. After relaxing a few i saw this vid on youtube with that one song by will ford "wanna be bad" and it was on taranee now my favorite character

So aftera a fattie i started to work on it and didn't get much done till i sobered up. AnyWays enough of my babblaing hurs the fic!!

Disclaimer: Own Nuting

Taranee walked down the empty street. Just early today she was just dump. By Will. (yea did i metion that this hur a yuri gxg fic)

After starting high school Taranee confessed to her long life crush Will. Being a good friend Will decide to give it a go. For a whole month they were happy but then came the big problem PDA (public display of affection) Will wasn't getting use to the fact that she had a girlfriend and thought that their relationship should be behind closed doors, locked even. But Taranee didn't ask much just a hug maybe even a kiss good bye wouldn't hurt. Hell, Will won't even hold hands, even if it's just with friends.

Taranee knew it was going south and tried to do something to work things out. But in the end Will broke it off and decided to stay friends. Wouldn't make much of a difference anyways.

Taranee let out a sigh. She needs to get over it. She looked up and saw a group of kids hanging around a car. They looked like trouble. Taranee walked by them trying not to pay any attention. As she was passing she stopped immediately, from where Taranee was standing she could smell that they were smoking weed and saw cases of bud all around them.(YEE!)

One out of the group saw that Taranee was staring. That person nodded up to Taranee. Taranee noticed and looked away. The person licked the upper lip and hopped down from the car hood and ran sorta over to Taranee. She saw that the person was coming over. She was about to leave when that person caught up to stop.

"Whoa mami, slow down there whats your hurry?" Taranee now up close can tell that it was a girl.

"Um just on my way home." The girl chuckled.

"Really? Cause going down there leads you deeper down the Yay. And I can tell you don't live around hur." Taranee didn't say anything, because she was right. She was getting close to where her mother always warns her about. The hood, ghetto known as Bay Area Street aka The Yay Area.(Not dissing the Bay area or nuting since i live in the bay, jsut Representing Baby YEE!)

Being a judge, she always talks about work especially the type of people that come across her. And most the people she in quote "are always from the Bay Area" unquote.

"Your right, I don't. I was just lookin for some fun." Taranee flirted, licking her lower lip, the girl smirked.

"Well then hows about hangin with us then?" Taranee smiled. "Sure"

"Watcha name ma?"

"Taranee."

"Telly." Telly held out her hand and Taranee took the invitation.

Telly led Taranee towards the group. The whole crew was going hella dumb to E40 that was blaring through the car system.

"Ay yo Tel wheres the swisher you helding on?" Someone called out. Telly reached in to her pant pocket and pulled out a cigar. She threw it to the guy stumbling over. Taranee stood there watching as the guy cut open the cigar, dumping out the tobacco, licking the edges and then filling it with the weed they had. He rolled it tight and sealed it closed. (dont be trying this at home onless u know how then enjoy)

He placed it in between his mouth and lit it. He inhaled and passed it to Telly. She inhaled and held it in then let it out. She turns to Taranee. "Hur give this a hit." Telly's voice had gone strained.

Taranee took a hold of the blunt hesitantly holding onto it. Without a second thought she deeply inhales the blunt, feeling the chronic filled her lungs. Taranee pulled back letting out a hard cough. Around her the crew laughed. "Ay yo girl weak man!" someone shouted.

"Man shut the fuck up. You aight?" Taranee nodded clearing her throat. "try again, you get use to it." Taranee indeed tried again. The second time it wasn't so bad.

She passed it to a girl next to her. Telly passes her a bottle wrapped in a brown bag.

"Hur, wash it down with this." Taranee took the bottle and immediately drank it like water. Then she spit like half out. "Ahh what is this?!" Telly laughed.

"Its henney."

"Henne-what?"

"Hennessy. Keep drinking it'll makes thing better." Taranee looked at the bottle not sure if she should continue. She was starting to get a little light headed. If she were to leave now she wouldn't be able to get home. So she did what was right at that moment, stay and go with the flow.

The last hour went by wit a blur. Everything that Taranee had done with Telly and her crew went by like a snap.

Now Taranee awoke in an unfamiliar room, in bed that was clearly not her and also shes naked.

* * *

OOHHO! gonan stop hur foer now. Till next time stay high everybody.


	2. happiness

Damn y'all! Never update this fast. took me like an hour to fuck i mean write this shit. Im getting all hyphy up in this shit.

Hurs chapter 2

Disclaimer: Owe Nuting BAYBAY

Taranee sat there in shock to find herself in this kind of situation. Taranee turn to see Telly sleeping next to her naked as well. Taranee could only come up with only one solution; they did it.

Taranee buried her face into her palms, That point a pain shot through her head making her groan out loud, waking up Telly.

"You aight baybay?" Taranee nodded. Telly sat up and pulled Taranee closer.

"Just out of curiously what did we do last night?" Telly inhaled and out

"Hmm well we fucked."

"Really?"

"Hell yea, after 2 blunts you were flying."

"And how did we get here?" Telly shugged.

"Y'know we were bout to hit this club but the crew wanted to hang take things a little easy so we hit up hur Steven's place." Taranee looked down looking all disoriented.

"Come on I'll take ya home." Telly hopped off the bed and pulled on her shirt.

Taranee got dressed and left the room with Telly. The whole house was filled with scraps of food and bottles laying around. On top of all bodies on bodies everywhere. Taranee and Telly carefully walked around them till they left the house.

Telly led Taranee down a block till they reached an apartment building. Telly hopped in a car with its hood down. Telly pulled out a set of keys and started up the car.

"Get in girl." Taranee got in and Telly rode off.

The ride was fun for Taranee. Telly's car had switches and buttons that made the car jump and the ass drop. Taranee had fun whenever they hit a red a light.

"Damn girl you know how to roll. Tell me girl why aren't you worried that you coming home early in the morning ain't yo parents be mad?"

"Not really, you see they are out town till Monday, and my brother decide to throw a party while they gone and he didn't want me near the party." Telly chuckled.

"Splains why you were out last night."

Telly drove till they got to Taranee's place. "Damn girl you living in luxury." Telly stared up the 2 nearly 3 story house. Taranee kissed Telly bye and entered her house.

Inside her place was just like Steven's place. Food, bottles and bodies all scattered around the floor. She walked upstairs and to see her brother in the bathroom passed out head on the toilet seat. She shook her head and continues to her room.

Later that day Taranee was visited by Telly. Her brother after clean up the party left, leaving her by herself.

"Hey girl, wanna hang with me?"

"Uh I guess so since I got nothing better to do." Telly drove her back down to the Yay Area. And when they got there it was big blow out. It was like a block party. Everyone crowded the street watching cars ghost riding and scraping outside theirs cars it was sick.

Telly drove up to a dollar store. There were people hanging outside most of them were Telly's friends. She slapped hands with almost everyone there. Telly took Taranee closer to the street to see the cars. Taranee watched in awe. A line of cars came down with the drivers outside the car jumping to the music blaring through.

Taranee spent the whole day watching cars go by ghost riding and scraping through. Telly took Taranee ghost riding in her car; she even swang with the doors open too. Taranee had fricken blast.

It was already sun down when Taranee was indoors. Telly and her crew went to one of her homeboy Casper's place to eat and blow up some trees. Taranee had her fill, after two blunts and three bottles she was already to fuck.

Telly and Taranee were on Caper's bed only in their underwear. Telly passionly kiss Taranee and she kissed back. They parted Telly playing with Taranee's side tail.

"Will never did things like this, infact we never did anything."

"Who the fuck is Will?"

"My ex."

"So what I'm your rebound?"

"No, just she wasn't really open to others about us just behind close doors."

"Sound like she don't appreciate you much. And if you were my girl I'll be doing shit to keep you happy. Like right now, if we fuck I swear to you be even happier afterwards." Taranee smirked and lean in to kiss. Telly lay Taranee down kissing her neck while unhooking her bra.

Taranee was indeed happy at that moment.

* * *

Tell me when to go tell me when to go tell me wghen to go Dumb Dumb Dumb dumb Dump YeA!

untill next time.


	3. Friends Concerns

Sup WAHt it DO People!! Anotehr early update damn iM on a roll with this shit.

Disclaimer: Owe Nuting PEACE!

* * *

Taranee had woke late from Telly's place. On the way to school she had called her brother on Telly's ghettro to drop off her backpack at school.

At Sheffield Institute the rest of Witch gathered at the gate. "Hey Girls" Hay Lin waved to her friends. The others waved back

"Have you guys seen Taranee all weekend? She was supposed to meet yesterday to study but she never came." Hay Lin sound worried.

"Not really." Irma added and turns to Will.

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"Maybe she's upset and disappeared because of what happen last week" Irma pointed it out.

"I understand the upset part but not the disappearing part."

"Will's right, I did see her brother yesterday at the ice rink and he said she was fine whenever he saw her at home."

"Speaking of Peter." The girls turn to see Peter at the gate holding onto Taranee's back pack. He saw the girls and waved them over.

"Hey girls, do me a favor and take Taranee's bag I'm gonna be late to school if I wait any longer." Peter handed Taranee's bag to Cornelia.

"How come you're dropping off her backpack?"

"I don't know, she called me earlier saying to dropped it off. I didn't know she was gone last night till I checked her room." Peter got into his car and drove off.

The girls stood there with Taranee's bag without Taranee carrying it. For a while Telly's car drove up to the school. The car windows were all tinted and the hood was up so the girls didn't know it was Taranee till she existed the car. She waved good as Telly drove off. The girls all ran to Taranee.

"Who was that?" Cornelia asked as she hands over Taranee bag.

"Oh no one just Telly." The girls except Will squealed.

"Tell tell, whos Telly and how did you guys meet?" Irma asked all excited

"I met her over the weekend and I been spending time with her the whole time."

"That's great Taranee that you were able to find some quick." Will felt a little hurt.

The girls talk was ended when the bell rang. The girls were going till Uriah came up to Taranee and bumped into her, causing her to drop her bag and spilling everything out.

"Watch it nerd bait." Uriah cackled.

"You watch it you stupid motherfucker!" Taranee yelled causing heads to turn and literally stop what they were doing.

They all have heard right Taranee the A student just cussed out loud. Everyone even Uriah stood dumbfound that that word came from Taranee's mouth. The silence and motionless was broken when Principal Knickerbocker came and demand the student to hurry off to class.

Hay Lin and Irma have first period with Taranee and they have been passing note talking about what happen at the gate. They were starting to think that this new beau was probably a bad influence.

Weeks later the girls was starting to see a change in Taranee. Like her outer appearance, the way she talks and her attitude. Inside class she acts like she did before but when outside her personality changes completely.

Even her time with her friends have changed. She now hardly have time to even hang for more then a hour. The girls are really starting to worry.

Irma sat in her room doing homework and minding her own business. When her dad called her down. She walked down to see her dad still in his uniform.

"Hey dad something wrong?"

"Well earlier today I was at a crime scene of a gang shoot out, one dead and I happen to see your friend there, Taranee was it." Irma gasped.

"No! Taranee would never kill anybody!" She shouted.

"Whoa I'm not saying she did it I'm saying I saw her there."

"And where was this crime scene?"

"At the Bay Area Street."

The next day it was lunch. Irma was staring at Taranee, she was showing the other girls the tattoo of a spider she just got.

"Wow did it hurt?" Hay Lin asked touching the print.

"It did and it still does." Hay Lin pulled back.

"That is so cool my mom would never let me get one, how did you convince your parents?" Taranee covered it as Knickerbocker was coming by.

"Actually they don't, I got it with Telly yesterday." The girls giggled to the act of rebellion. Just Cornelia and Hay Lin, Irma and Will just sat back.

After school Taranee left with Telly as usual. When Taranee left the girls started to walk.

"Girls we need to have a talk about Taranee." Irma blurted out.

The girls all gathered at the Silver Dragon basement aka their hangout. After tea and snacks was served they got down to the serious matter.

"So whats up Irma?" Cornelia started.

"Its about Taranee, I think this new girlfriend of hers is starting to change our Taranee."

"How?" Hay Lin asked.

"Like I don't maybe the fact that she's cursing more and that she almost beat up one of Grumper sister last week?" Irma shouted.

"That was kinda funny." Cornelia joked

"Focus Corny."

"What do you think Will?" Hay Lin asked Will who looked like she off into space.

"Huh oh I dunno."

"Well I think its time for an intervention." Irma announced.

* * *

FACEFLEX FACEFLEX FACEFLEX FACEFLEX.

Onwords y'all To FANIME in only two weeks from Now.


	4. Will's concern

Damn 2 update in one day. Never happen before.

This hur chapter have some gxg action in it rated m fer that reason and tah alone or watever.

Disclaimer:Owe nuting.

Been like what couple of weeks since the talk about Taranees' intervention. Irma and the rest tried to get Taranee to stay in one place to do it but shes always moving. They never got an intervention. Will didn't want to believe that Taranee was different but now shes seeing the change.

The Taranee now was starting to make her feel different. The feeling taht she wants her now.

Will walked toward the school thinking about it. It's been plaguing her thoughts since then. She arrived at the school, Will saw the girls under a tree sitting and talking. Of course Taranee wasn't there. Will approached them all greeted Will and she sat down.

Taranee arrived not long after Will pissed as hell. "That goddamn asshole!" Taranee threw her bag down and walked around the tree. The girls all lean over to see talking on her phone. They eyed each other.

"What you think happen?" Hay Lin asked. The girls shrugged.

"One guess." Irma added. Taranee came back still pissed.

"Um do we even need to know what happen?" Irma sarcastically asked.

"UGH! Its Telly."

"Called it."

"What happen?" Cornelia leans in.

"Stupid idiot got herself arrested last night." The girls gasped. This was surprising for some of them.

"What did she do?" Hay Lin asked.

"Last night I couldn't hang with her since I had to study so she went out to play cards with her boys, and stupid motherfucker got into a scarp with some other fuckers and worst of all she was drunk and high. And when the cops came the whole lot of them were arrested." The girls sat there mouth open at the news.

"How long is she in for?" Will asked.

"Couple of years, 5 at the least." Taranee sighed.

"And the bad part is that when she called me last night to tell her mom she broke up with me! Just cause she's locked up. Can you believe that?" The girls looked at each others feeling a little relief for that.

The bell rang; Taranee picked up her bag and nearly stomp off. A couple days later Taranee was still piss by the whole thing. She was starting to be the old Taranee but still a lot of cursing. Will was even starting to think it was the right time to get back together. She just needs to think of a way.

Friday rolled around and Will already thought of a way. She would just invite Taranee over to help her study, perfect as that. All she needs to do now is invite her over. At lunch Taranee got into an argument with Bess Grumber. Knickerbocker got to her before she swung the first hit. After school Taranee cooled down enough to be approach.

"Hey Taranee." Taranee gave a nod up.

"Want to come over tomorrow to help me study?" Taranee thought for a second.

"Mind if I come over on Sunday since my parents are gonna take me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Oh perfect my mom's not gonna be home till late."

"Cool." The two girls walked out to meet the others by the gate.

Sunday came Will was getting ready for Taranees' arrival. The door bell rang; Will ran to the door and opened it to see Taranee there.

"Sorry I'm late." Taranee said in an almost low voice.

"Its fine." Will moved aside to let Taranee in. Will smelled something weird coming from Taranee as she walked by.

In Will's room they sat on the floor backs against the bed. They were sitting quite close, shoulder almost touching.

When Will went to turn a page her hands brush over Taranees'. She peered over to Taranee and saw that she was licking her lips. They looked at each other, Will hesitantly went in for a kiss, Taranee didn't pull back but press forward making the kiss more intense.

Minutes later both girls were on Will's bed only in their underwear in a heated make out. They parted; Taranee had removed her glasses so Will was looking into Taranees deep amber eyes.

"You know what I wanna do?" Taranee asked leaning back.

"Yea."

"What I wanna do?"

"You wanna fuck me. But you can't."

"Why not?" Will nervously smiled.

"Cause I don't what to do."

"You think I don't?" Taranee put her hand on Will's neck rubbing it. "With me you don't have to worry about that shit."

"Whys that?" Taranee brought both her hands and wrapped them around will's neck.

"Cause I like you, I think you're beautiful, and I think if we fucked you'll love it, you'll wouldn't believe it." Will gave a smile hope.

"I wouldn't believe it?" Taranee played with Will's bra strap.

"I don't know, I just think you'll love it is all."

"I don't know, I'm a little scared."

"What's' there to be afraid of, I just want to make you happy is all. You know I won't hurt you."

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do." Taranee went in for another kiss. And in that kiss it was telling Will 'It was all right.'

Taranee laid Will down and unhooked her bra. She kissed her more and shed the last bit of clothing left. And they did it, right there.

Will awoke hours later by herself. Taranee was long gone, her clothes, her bag, gone.

The next day Will wanted to see Taranee. But she had woke up late and miss Taranee in the morning. By lunch she was searching all over the school for Taranee.

Near end of lunch she found Taranee talking to Alchemy. She was talking, playing with her hair, looking all interested and what not.

Then they started to make out. Will got closer just enough that they don't see her. When they parted Alchemy wrapped her arms around Taranees' neck.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you." Taranee said in a low voice. Alchemy smiled.

"Come on."

"I'm serious, you've been on my mind all weekend, I really like you is all." Will's heart jumped. She felt a straight jab to the heart.

"I like you too." They made out more till the bell rung splitting the two. The halls got filled fast and soon Will lost sight of them.

After school Will had rushed over to Taranees' locker but had already missed her. Will was starting to feel low. When they did it yesterday did Taranee really meant what she said or was it just fore play just to get laid? Cornelia passed by patting Will on her back.

"Hey Will going home?"

"Not yet, have you seen Taranee?"

"Yea I did, she left with Alchemy, why?" Will sighed.

"Nothing." Will lean against the locker feeling like she was about to cry.

Will laid on her bed. Replaying the situation over in her head. Taranee fucked Will and is now gonna fucked Alchemy. Did she even like Alchemy or the burning question did she even liked Will?

Will rolled to her side as a tear fill down. She touched her sheets the same that was use when they fucked. Her phone went off, it was Cornelia calling.

"Hello."

"Hey how's it going, you looked down when you left school. You alright?"

"I'm fine." Will half lied as she wiped away her tear.

"Well if you're not busy how about we hang, meet me at the park there some kind of festival going on."

"Ok." The two hung up.

Will went and met up with Cornelia. The park was holding some kind of charity carnival of some kind. The two were the only ones who could come; Irma was grounded for failing a test as punishment she had to baby-sit. And Hay Lin had to work at the Silver Dragon cause of the carnival.

Will's mind was lifted a little but she still couldn't stop thinking about Taranee. Cornelia saw this and sat her down.

"Ok whats going on, you're like a million miles away."

"Its nothing."

"Don't tell me its nothing cause I can tell and see something is up." Cornelia was probably not gonna let up so Will gave in.

"Fine it's about Taranee, after she had 'change' I starting to I don't know feel something."

"I knew it, you're now in love with Taranee aren't you?" Will nodded.

"Well? Did you guys get back together?"

"I don't think we did."

"What do you mean you don't think?" Will playing with her thumbs.

"I was gonna, yesterday when she came over, but then we…did it" Will had whispered the last part.

"You what?" Cornelia lean closer to hear better.

"We…we did it ok!"

"That's even better."

"Yea but then I saw her with Alchemy." Will grinded her teeth at that name. "I don't think she got the message."

"Oh, maybe you weren't clear about getting back together. You did mention you wanted to right?" Will thought back, she didn't really say a word or anything of the sort. Their time together went by so fast that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Know what you need to do, is to tell Taranee again face to face."

"You're right, but I don't know where she is."

"At the Sliver Dragon, when I called Hay Lin she told me Taranee and Alchemy walked in. If you leave now you can probably still catch them."

"Really? But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll just go home." Will hugged Cornelia and ran off.

She got to the Sliver Dragon and it was packed. She went over to the back where the kitchen entrance was. Hay Lin just walked in with a load of dishes.

"Hay Lin." Will called out.

"Hey Will, I can't hang right now I got to work."

"Is Taranee here?"

"Oooh they just left like five minutes ago."

"Know where they might have gone?"

"Something about going over to Alchemys' place."

"Thanks." Will ran out and head toward Alchemy's place.

--

Taranee was intensely kissing Alchemy. "Taranee, I'm nervous."

"Trust me don't be nervous." Taranee continue kissing Alchemy, pressing her up against her bedroom door.

--

Will was near Alchemy's street; her house was soon to be in sight.

--

Taranee and Alchemy was now on her bed naked making out. Taranee pulled back biting on her lower lip.

"I like you so much, I think you're beautiful, and I think if we fucked you'll love it, you wouldn't believe it."

"How do you know?" Taranee shrugged, rubbing Alchemy's arm and shoulder.  
"Just know, you'll love it."

"But I'm scared Taranee." Taranee moved her hand to Alchemy's leg pulling her closer.

"I'm telling you there's nothing in the world to worry about."

"Nothing?" Taranee gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Nothing, just wanna make you happy is all, trust me"

"I don't want you to hurt me."

"You know I won't hurt you." Alchemy breathed in.

"Do you care about me?" Taranee brought her hand up brushing across Alchemy's rosy cheeks.

"Of course I do." Taranee lean in for another heated kiss before laying her down.

--

Will finally came across Alchemy's house. The house was dark on the outside, no lights turned on, not even in Alchemy's window. There was no car in the drive way, guessing Alchemy's parents weren't home. Will ran up Alchemys' steps, she was about to knock but the door was unlock.

Will opened the door and looked around. The house seems empty. Will heard small creaks coming from up stairs. So she crept up the stairs. Making a squeak every time she steps on a step.

--

"Ah ah agh ah ah Taranee! AH!" Alchemy screamed.

"Ah That's it aah your doing fine, come on, come on that's it uh."

"AHH, Ahh, hmm, oh ahh ahh."

"That's it you're doing fine, come on Alchemy that's it." Taranee's heavy breathing was mixed within Alchemy's cries.

Will open the door to see Taranee and Alchemy. She stared at them frozen, hearing Alchemy's cries getting louder and louder.

"AHH, AHH Taranee! AHH!"

"That's it, that's it, come on, Ahh!" Will couldn't watch any more.

She quietly left them alone, and ran out of Alchemy's house. She ran and ran till she was sure she was far from that place and her. She stopped herself to a slow pace walk. Tears rolled down her face as she walked home crying.

* * *

Damn

gonna go and get myself laid now

PEACE Y'ALL


	5. Taranee's Concern

Whoo!! Yeah Im surly on a roll wit dis one.

Disclamier: Owe nutihng

* * *

Will couldn't get over the fact that not only did she walked in on Taranee and Alchemy fucking, but the fact she couldn't shake the feeling she had for Taranee.

The night she saw them together she spent almost the whole night crying and trying to think of a logical way to keep hope in having a chance. None came up but one.

She was gonna take Cornelia advice and tell Taranee face to face. And that was exactly what she was gonna do when she arrived at school.

Will was practically stomping all the way to school. She had this aura around her that she was gonna kill and she might have to if her plan don't work. She entered the gates of Sheffield Institute, bumping into other students, they immediately step back when they saw that Will's eyes looked killer.

She approached her group of friends Taranee amongst them. She was quietly reading a book before Will literally pulled her up by her wrist and drags her off somewhere private. The other girls were left wondering except Cornelia who was half confused.

After securing the area from any bystanders Will finally let go of Taranee who tended to her wrist. "Damn Will think you jacked up my wrist."

"Why?" Will started.

"Hmm? Whats that?" Taranee lean forward to hear more clearer.

"Why?! Why?! Why Taranee? How could you do this to me?!" Will screamed causing Taranee to step back.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? How about the fact you were fucking Alchemy a day after you Fucked me!" Taranee stood there, her mouth gaping. Will looked more furiously then she did earlier.

"How you know?" Will mouth drop surprised at that statement.

"Are you kidding me? I walked in on you two! And you look like weren't holding back either!" Taranee looked around to check if no one was around or the other girls.

"Ok, so what if I fucked Alchemy, it's not like we're together. We broke up remember, and if memory serves we never got back together." Taranee folded her arms waiting for Will to respond.

"Then why did you fucked me when it never meant anything to you? Did you even think that I might want to get back together that day? And when we fucked I thought we did." Taranee breathed in. She couldn't really tell Will that she technically intoxicated that day. Taranee sighed. "Fine, do you really want to know why I fucked you that day?" Will nodded.

Taranee bit down on her lower lip. She took in a sharp breath and opened her mouth. "The reason why was that early that day I met up with a friend who was originally friends with Telly and she hooked me up with some dubs and we hotbox and then I came to you."

Will stared at Taranee not knowing what she said. "What?"

Taranee sigh, she knew she wouldn't understand. "In short I was high and I was told when I was ripped out of my skull I tend to show off some feeling and when we fucked, it was something I wanted to with you when we started out. I thought I had dreamt it all but when I awoke next to you I kinda freaked and ran." Taranee lowered her head down feeling guilty.

"Telly's been showing me a way to either forget about you or couldn't." Will's anger was lifted just a smidge.

"Then care to explain why Alchemy? Were you high and wanted as well" Taranee knew that was coming.

"No, she did not me. That day, yesterday I was waiting for you to try to talk about what happen, but you didn't show up on time and Alchemy got to me first. She told me she was curious about the whole thing and wanted to see for her self. So I thought it wouldn't hurt and went with it. And…"

"Stop." Will stopped Taranee in mid sentence. "I don't want to hear anymore." Will step forward, she brought her hand up to Taranee's face. Taranee thought that Will gonna slap her so she flinches.

"Just tell me one thing, all that bull shit to told her means nothing and I'm your only world."

"Definitely, I still love you Will even after we split, even when I was with Telly." Will lean up and places a kiss on the corner of Taranee's lips. Taranee pulled Will closer making their kiss more intense.

Will wrapped her arms around Taranee not wanting to let go, cause if she did Taranee might disappear again.

* * *

hOOOO Weeeeh! hella cussing man.

More to come hope fully


End file.
